


The Most Humiliating Time Of Year

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's got some bad news for Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Humiliating Time Of Year

## The Most Humiliating Time Of Year

by Ami

TPTB would never do this to our guys -- which is probably why the fourth season royally sucked. It needed more humor and less angst. *G*

Betad by Bobbie and Gerbil.

This is an answer to a first line challenge on the Challenge the Muses list. It's the SLASH version of the fic, the GEN version is at CL and the WWOMB.

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" 

"I'm sorry, Sandburg, but everyone has to participate, and you're the only one the costume will fit," Simon said apologetically. 

"What about Megan?" Blair said, desperately searching for a way out of his predicament. "She and I are about the same size." 

But Simon shook his head. "The costume is made for a guy -- her, uh, chest is too big for it. Besides, she's playing Mrs. Claus." 

Blair flopped back in Simon's office chair and groaned. "Why me?" he asked rhetorically. 

"I really am sorry about this, kid. But look at it this way -- Jim is going to be Santa, and as his Elf, you'll be right by his side throughout the whole party. You can help keep him from zoning," Simon pointed out. 

Blair nodded sullenly; hundreds of kids would be at the Community Center for their Holiday Party, and with all that noise and confusion, it would be prime conditions for a zone-out. He'd have to keep a close eye on his lover. But he _still_ thought it was completely unfair of the Mayor to make MC do this. "I'll never hear the end of this," he grumbled. "'Hairboy' as an Elf. Complete with a little hat and pointed ears and shoes. I thought once I became a cop and got past the rookie stage, I'd stop getting stuck with the grunt work." 

Simon spread his hands. "I don't know what to tell you, Blair. But look at it this way -- everyone is going to be in costume. Henri is Rudolph and Rafe is Frosty the Snowman, so it's not like you'll have a monopoly on a silly outfit." 

Blair shot Simon a look. " _You're_ not going to be in costume," he pointed out. 

Simon looked slightly ill. "Uh...yeah, I am." He tugged at his collar uncomfortably. 

Blair perked up; if the captain had to do it, and was this unhappy with it, maybe all was not lost. "What're you going as?" he asked curiously. 

Simon grimaced. "Jack Frost -- complete with silver makeup and a snowflake covered white suit. I'm the only one tall enough for it." 

Blair smiled smugly. "Guess even being Captain doesn't get you out of this, huh, Simon?" 

Simon scowled. "If you know what's good for you, Sandburg, you'll get out of here before I find something even more humiliating for you do." 

Blair held up his hands, rose from his seat and backed carefully toward Simon's door. "OK, OK, I'm going." 

Shutting the door behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, and I thought Christmas was supposed to be a time of good cheer." Shaking his head, he headed off to find his partner and break the bad news to him -- Jim didn't even know about the Party yet. 

* * *

End The Most Humiliating Time Of Year by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
